


I Can’t Escape Him.

by Robron_Oz



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Aliens, F/M, Intense, Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 14:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robron_Oz/pseuds/Robron_Oz





	I Can’t Escape Him.

Alex

I feel more alone now than I have in my whole entire life. I have lost everything.

The revelations of what actually happen in the summer of 1947 and the discovery of my own family’s involvement came at no surprise to me. What I have discovered in the last few months of digging around has shaken me to my very core. I’m not sure if I believe it myself.

Aliens were the things of science fiction that I had grown up with as a child, now they were as real as me, flesh, blood and bone. They weren’t green or blue, neither did they have tentacles or three fingered hands. The were like ordinarily people who living ordinary mundane lives. Yes they may have had unique powers but they never used them to hurt anyone, not even me.

Then there was Noah and he was the exception. Compared to the ones I knew. Max was one of the deputies to the sheriff. He had saved Liz from certain death, then there is Isobel she was the town socialite who raised money for all sorts of charities and she was well respected in Roswell and then there was Michael. I can’t forget my on again off again relationship with him. He was infuriating, I hated his carefree attitude, he could be the most annoying person and I could never tell where things stood between the two of us. 

Noah was something else. I always thought there was something off about him but I never could put my finger on it. Maybe it was the way he looked at me when I was with Michael. I know now he saw humans as his inferior, they were a means to a end. A way to maintain his frail body. Noah was more like a human than he was willing to accept. He despised the humans for what they had done to his brethren back in 1947. He was even willing to bargain the lives of Max, Isobel and Michael with those who were hunting them. He didn’t care how he did it to get off this filthy rock we called earth, just as long as he was alive.

Let’s not forget my own families involvement with Noah’s actions. My father enabled Noah’s reign of terror against the homeless and those that would be missed. He covered up Noah’s activities with the help of Kyle’s father. 

He saw the powers that Noah wielded as a weapon, he saw the possibilities of adding such strength to his arsenal, just like he had with the other aliens he had captured And imprisoned at Caulfield. He felt no guilt or remorse for the treatment that he delivered out to the alien refugees. The men who served were like him, justified their actions as a price of war. Sadly I discovered that my own brothers were among those who followed my father’s orders blindly. It did cut deep into my being just to discover their involvement, if I going to be honest about it. It was expected. He has always had this hold over them. It was if he was a cult leader for some extreme religious cult. 

Our attempt to free the aliens at Caulfield ended in tragedy. The deaths of so many innocent lives still haunts me in my dreams. I can still hear the screaming and the begging for help by the aliens, even now.

I was a disappointment in my father’s eyes already. I wasn’t a real man to him just because of the way I lived my life. Kyle and I had become the enemy now, as much as the aliens were. We were a threat to my father’s plans and that meant one thing we needed to be neutralised even if it meant killing us. His attempt on Kyle had back fired. He hadn’t been prepared for Kyle to fight back and to be incapacitated. If my father had a fault. It was that his arrogance. He was now missing, probably escaped from the hospital that he had been taken to after he had been incapacitated by Kyle. I’m definitely sure one my brothers was involved or maybe it one his minions that he had coerce in to doing his bidding.

Michael blamed us for what happened to his mother and the other aliens at Caulfield. The very night I went to the Wild Pony, only to discover Michael with Maria. His eyes emanated something I had never seen before. He knew I was there when he took Maria into his arms . He had kissed her the way he had kissed me. His eyes revealed the hatred as he claimed Maria. It was at that very point he lifted his head and smiled knowing his act of revenge had hit its mark.


End file.
